Truth or Dare OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB STYLE
by Rayne Marie
Summary: I am Rayne. My friend Kiwi and I love OHSHC. We got bored. This is the result. xD Please R&R. We'll do better soon, we swear. Rated T for strong language, violence, random mindblowing stupidity, immaturity and SUPERTASTICAL AWESOMENESS. -shot- xD


I'm Rayne. :D So my friend, Kiwi and I were bored, so we decided to make a truth or dare fic. I would like to thank leshamarieinuyasha and her Ouran Truth or Dare for inspiring me to make this! I know, it sucks, it's more of a RP with no designated parts, and we did it late at night. We had a shitload fun though, and hope that maybe others can enjoy it? xD We love reviews! But please don't eat us about it's shit factor, we can do better, we just decided to let loose for this. xD So yeah. Read, review, laugh. OR ELSE. Please? And sorry it's so long for something like this, we got a bit carried away.

**Warning: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH OR ANY CHARRIES. If we did, it would suck compared to what it is now. xD**

Oh, and before you ask, Mr. Saviki was our grade seventh grade Social Studies. He would get REALLY easily creeped out and give you a hilarious face. It was awesome.

ALSOALSOALSO. As mentioned before, even though this was posted by me, Rayne (RayneMarie) my friend Kiwi wrote just as much (or more) than me. It is just as much of her fic as mine. In fact, this fic would be no where near as good as it is now if it wasn't for her. SO YAY KIWI. :D

* * *

Hikaru: Ne, Kaoru, I'm bored, let's play that Truth or Dare game Haruhi showed us!

Kaoru: Sure, that'll work. HEY BOSS COME GET HARUHI TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE WITH US!

Tamaki: But I dun wannaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Hikaru: You can dare Haruhi to put on something pervy. :D

Haruhi: I-isn't that MY decision? =D=?

Kyoya: *Flaunts debt*

Renge: BUT YOU HAVE TO GIVE HARUHI A MOEMOEMOEMOEMOEMOEMOE (times a billion) KAWAII OUTFIT!!!!!!

Haruhi: *Sweatdrop* Fine. But try anything funny and die.

Tamaki: *SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE* Haruhi! You'll have so much FUUUUHN -and so will III-

Haruhi: I somehow doubt that.

Hikaru and Kaoru: Alright! So- who's up first?

Kyoya: Well, since you two proposed the game, isn't it customary that YOU go first?

Kaoru: Well, that was why we proposed the game in the first place- we couldn't think of anything better to do.

Mori: Mfft. *Nods toward Kyoya*

Haruhi: Fine. I'll go first... now, who should I choose?

Hikaru&Kaoru: *Points at Tamaki* HIM! Royalty first. :D

Haruhi: -evil grin- Well then, Sempai- Truth or Dare?

Tamaki: *Shudders* Truth?

Haruhi: -DOUBLEY evil grin- Is it true.... that you believe in GHOSTS? :DDD

Honey: ..../she's not very good at this Truth thing. ;w;/

Tamaki: *Sighs in relief* If you must know, yes. The demon child Nekozawa has seen to that. D':

Nekozawa: *Random creepy laughter*

Haruhi: I KNEW IT.... now it's your turn.

Tamaki: *Mutters to self* Now I mustn't embarrass dear Haruhi, but those devil twins could use something to hold against them. *Loudly again* Hikaru, truth or dare?

Hikaru: Umm.... dare! :D

Tamaki: Uhhh... I dare you to lick Kaoru's pits? xDx

Kaoru: Ew- why would you want him to do that?

Tamaki: ... No reason. It just seems to be something very undesirable to do.

Hikaru: .....fine. A -licks his pits i guess? XD;-

Kaoru: A-ah! Hikaru! Th-th-that tickles! -sparkly shojo moment-

Haruhi: *Soul choke*

Tamaki: ...w-well... okay, Hikaru- it's your turn.

Hikaru: *Wants revenge* Haruhi, truth or dare? D

Haruhi: Dare.

Hikaru: *Evil eye glint thingy* How much do you love everyone in the club? On a scale of 1-10 for each person.

Haruhi: 5 for everyone. =_=

Hikaru & Kaoru: HAHA TAMAKI. SHE LOVES US JUST AS MUCH AS YOU.

Tamaki: N-N-NO WAY!!! HARUHI, DON'T YOU FEEL SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR EACH AND EVERY ONE OF US?! -meaning me-

Haruhi: No way in hell, Sempai. -_-

Tamaki: *growing mushrooms*

Haruhi: T.T;

Kyoya: Kay- it's Haruhi's turn again.

Haruhi: Mori-sempai, truth or dare?

Mori: hm.... dare.

Haruhi: I dare you to... hug Honey? *Can't be mean*

Mori: *turns to Hani, and hugssss*

Kyoya: *Mr. Saviki moment*

Mori: *turns to honey* Truth or dare?

Honey: Uhhhh... DARE! *Spins in circles*

Mori: *thinks for a minute* I dare you... to eat that cake over there. *BORING*'

Honey: *Giggles* *Inhales cake*

Tamaki: It's your turn, Hani! ^^

Honey: 3 Truth or dare Kyoya?

Kyoya: Hmm... I think I'll stick with truth for now.

Honey: Why do you love Tamaki? *Innocence*

Kyoya: ...-silence-

Kyoya: *pushes up glasses* I don't love Tamaki. He simply serves as the President of this club- and if not, I would have nothing to do.

Tamaki: MOMMY DOESN'T LOVE DADDY?! *Emo corner*

Honey: D: *Panics* MY QUESTION MADE TAMA-CHAN CRY!

Mori: *Picks up* *Consoles*

Kyoya: Pff. Don't be absurd. *turns to Kaoru* Truth or Dare?

Kaoru: Dare, what else?

Kyoya: *thinking hard* Hmm.... I dare you... to snap Tamaki's teddy bear pencil.

Tamaki: WHAT?!

Tamaki: *clutching pencil protectively*

Kaoru: *Walks toward evilly* You can always get another one, sir.

Tamaki: B-b-but, this one was special! I won it in a bingo tournament! A

Kaoru: *Falls over laughing* B-B-BINGO?! xDDDDDDDD

Tamaki: Th-THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH BINGO!!!

Kaoru: IT'S AN OLD LADY GAME!

Tamaki: IT IS NOT! *FUMEFUMEFUME*

Kaoru: And how many other teenage boys were there? :D

Tamaki: ...w-well... um, lemme count......

Hikaru: Boss plays old lady games~

Tamaki: N-NOOO! D:

Kaoru: OLD LADY GAMES! OLD LADY GAMES! :D

Hikaru: *chanting*

Tamaki: S-STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT

Haruhi: *sighs* Just give him the pencil. I'll give you one of mine.

Tamaki: *brightens up* R-really?! 8D

Kaoru: *Sill chanting*

Hikaru: *same*

Haruhi: Really. Now let's get on with the game. .;

Tamaki: 0:3

Hikaru: Kaoru's turn!

Kaoru: Hikaru, truth or dare?

Hikaru: Hmm.. dare. D

Kaoru: I dare you to smack Kyoya. :D

Hikaru: Done and done. :D

Kyoya: Wait- what?!

Hikaru: *SMACKS ACROSS THE FACE*

Kaoru: *Applauds* NOW THIS GAME IS GETTING SOMEWHERE! :D

Kyoya: *rubs face painfully, growling, and pushes glasses back on*

Kaoru: Your turn, my dear brother. ^^

Hikaru: Hmm... Hani, truth or dare?

Honey: *Doesn't want to hurt anyone* Truth?

Hikaru: Do you love Mori? :D *evil look*

Honey: Of course! He's my best friend and cousin! :D

Hikaru: *sighs* That's so boring.

Honey: *Teary eyed* Why? I TOLD THE TRUTH, I PROMISE!!

Haruhi: Oh don't listen to him. It's your turn! c:

Honey: Okay. *Sniff* Takashi, truth or dare?

Mori: Dare.

Tamaki: He never seemed like the type who'd take a dare so easily. *shrugs*

Honey: I dare you toooooooooooo

*Drumroll*

DRESS LIKE A GIRL. Because you never did that one time.

Mori: .....?!

Tamaki: Ah, Kaoru, Hikaru, go get the costumes! :D

Honey: Well I want you to have the chance to be a pretty princess too!

Mori: *sweatdrop*

Kaoru: Here ya go, Boss! *throws a few dresses at Mori*

Mori: *drowning under dresses*

Honey: It was fun!

Mori: *finally somehow ends up with a dress on- inner death*

Honey: *Claps* Now spin! IT GOES ALL POOFY! o:

Mori: *sighs, not wanting to disappoint him, and spins a little, falling on top of Honey by accident*

Honey: *Starts to clap* *Is squished* NMFIDSNS!

Mori: Ah! Mitsukuni! *rolls off of him*

Honey: *Jumps on* THAT WAS SCARY. ;;;D;;;

Mori: *tottering a little* I'm... I'm sorry, Mitsukuni...

Honey: *Clings to* *Sniff* It's okay. You didn't mean to.

Mori: *allowing him to cling*

Haruhi: ...brother.

Honey: *In state of shocky-clingyness*

Haruhi: Get on with it.

Mori: *Gives look* Haruhi. Truth or dare?

Haruhi: Hmm.. Dare.

Tamaki: D-DONT DO ANYTHING TOO BAD! ;;A;;

Mori: Confess your undying love to Tamaki.

Haruhi: ....what? Yeahh, no, I don't think so. *blank face*

Tamaki: But why?! It's just a dare!!!!

Mori: You picked dare.

Haruhi: *sighs in annoyance, and turns to Tamaki blankly* I love you. Happy?

Tamaki: *OVRJOYEDDDDDDDDDDDD*

Mori: *Nod* *Talks to Honey*

Honey: *Still sniffling*

Haruhi: Ummm..... Kyoya, truth or dare?

Kyoya: After my last truth, I'm going with dare.

Haruhi: Hmmm...... I dare you toooo..... go chug a soda or something.

Kyoya: *Chugs* *Can't stop burping* *Girly voice* Oh my! How embarrassing!

Haruhi: ....that's kinda scary.

Kyoya: *Creeper voice again* What did you say? -glares-

Haruhi: N-nothing! Um- it's your turn, sempai!

Kyoya: I thought so. Hikaru, Kaoru, we haven't heard from you for a while. Truth or dare?

Both: -in unison- DAREEEE!

Kyoya: I dare Kaoru to bitchslap Hikaru. :D

Kaoru: Wheeee! 8D

Hikaru: *Attempts to hide*

Kaoru: *jumps onto him* Oh, you silly brother! ^w^ It's just a dare, isn't it? D

Hikaru: NUUU! GET OFF OF ME. D:

Kaoru: *bitchslaps him* Okay! ^w^

Hikaru: HOLY FUCKING MOTHER OF FUCK! That hurt. Dx

Kaoru: Sorry, Hikaru- ^^; Maybe it was a bit hard-

Kyoya: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID. :D

Hikaru: A BIT?!

Kaoru: Okay, okay- I got a bit carried away. I'm sorry- ^^;;;;

Hikaru: *Slaps* NOW it'sokay. :D

Kaoru: ...OW....

-random pause-

Kaoru: ...I SAID OW. D: *slaps back*

Hikaru: *Jumps on and smacks*

Kaoru: *falls backwards* SISSY FIGHT

Hikaru: *Accidentally smacks Haruhi*

…

FUCKOLA.

Tamaki: *GASPPP* HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON HER?!

Hikaru: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I SWEAR! *Tries to run away*

Tamaki: *grabs him by the collar* WHAT KIND OF GENTLEMAN ARE YOU?!

Hikaru: A SCARED SHITLESS ONE.

Kaoru: Hey- get off my brother! *slaps Tamaki*

Tamaki: DON'T YOU SLAP ME, FOO- *slaps back*

Hikaru: DON'T TOUCH HIM. *Pissed* *Bitchslap*

Tamaki: *SLAPSLPSLAPSLAP*

Hikaru: *Slaps a tune on face* MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB, LITTLE LAMB, LITTLE LAMB, MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB, WHO'S FLEECE WAS WHITE AS SNOW.

Kyoya: *leaves room*

Mori: *Covers Honey's eyes and carries out*

Haruhi: *joins in and promptly smacks them all across the face* ENOUGH. :C

Renge: AND THUS, THE GIRL CROSSDRESSER HAS TAKEN THE LEAD!

Hikaru: Damnit. I can't slap a girl. Even if she does look like a man. T.T;

Tamaki: W-we're sorry, Haruhi! ;;;A;;;

Hikaru: For what?

Kaoru: Her lack of chest?

Haruhi: *slaps Kaoru till he rolls against a random fucking door*

Hikaru: Okay, NOW it's personal. I don't care who you are, TOUCH KAORU AND DIE. *Tackles*

Tamaki: *tackles Hikaru* YOU CAN'T TACKLE MY LITTLE GIRL! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER! DDDD:

Haruhi: IDIOTS- GET OFFA ME

Hikaru: *Smacks Haruhi and tries to fling Tamaki off*

Renge: AND THIS IS WHERE WE LEAVE YOU FOLKS. YOU'LL SEE MORE OF THIS FOURSOME NEXT TIME.

Tamaki: -In background- DONT. YOU. FUCKIN. DARE. DDDDD: TAMA-CHAN-KICK! *kicks Hikaru on top of Kaoru*

Hikaru&Kaoru: *Run at Tamaki*

Renge: UNTIL THEN. KEEP... SMILING? READING? EATING MARSHMELLOWS?

Haruhi: *DEFENDS TAMAKI*

RENGE: WHO WILL BE VICTORIOUS? THE SEXY TWINS OR THE SEXY COUPLE? FIND OUT SOON.


End file.
